Qoipli
Artwork by Atapi Qoipli CR 1 XP 400 Chaotic Tiny Magical Creature Init +2; Senses blindsense 60 ft., darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Perception +6 ---Defense--- AC 16, touch 14, flat-footed 14 (+2 Dex, +2 natural, +2 size) hp 22 (2d10+2) Fort +4, Ref +5, Will +4 Immune paralysis, sleep; SR 12 ---Offense--- Speed 40 ft., fly 60 ft. (good). Climb 20 ft. Melee Claw +6 (1d3–2 plus poison), bite +6 (1d2–2) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. ---Statistics--- Str 7, Dex 15, Con 13, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 12 (Or any 10 point buy variation) Base Atk +2; CMB +2; CMD 10 (14 vs. trip) Feats Weapon Finesse Skills Diplomacy +6, Fly +15, Perception +6, Sense Motive +6, Stealth +19 (+23 in Darkness), Survival +6; Racial Modifiers +4 Stealth (improves to +8 in Darkness) Languages Sylvan; telepathy (60 ft.) ---Special Abilities--- Claw—injury; save Fort DC 14; frequency 1/minute for 10 minutes; effect sleep for 1 minute; cure 1 save. The save DC is Constitution-based and includes a +2 racial bonus. Environment Typically these creatures are found in Urban environments or in the lairs or chaotic outsiders who keep them as pets though they prefer places where either shrubbery or their favored source of food, cloth and silk, is most readily present and available. Organization Typically, these creatures dont form large groups unless their caretaker owns and cares for many all at once. Otherwise, they roam about alone, in pairs if the two happen to be mates or in a clutch of three to five if the environment they live in happens to be harsh when it comes to finding food. Treasure and Other Information These creatures hoard bits and baubles that are often shiny or magical by nature. They do not mind parting with pieces of their hoard though should they be offered something in exchange, such as more perminant companionship arrangements or even good silks for them to consume. The creatures are omnivores and something of a mix between a cat and a giant oversized moth. Though they can consume most things, they refuse to eat anything that does not suit their pallet or that isnt clean and should their caretakers not provide for them, they become jittery and erratic, knocking things over or whining loudly in Sylvan or even use their telepathy to harass their caretaker until they are sufficiently fed something or given something that they want. Originally created by a wizard desiring some sort of unique companion, the first of them all managed to escape and has since spread its seed, establishing themselves as a planar race in enviorments peaceful and suitable to them. When they breed, they often give birth to litters of six to twelve Qoipli. They tend to have a lifespan of between 30-50 years though the few who take up more academic pursuits have been known to expand their lifespans by hundreds of years. These creatures are generally peaceful and tend to surround themselves by kind of willing individuals who will care for them. They are generally shy, but fiercely independent and mischievous to a fault when it suits their fancy though those who feel particularly slighted are known to claw their target of ire into a sleeping state then draw on their face or mess their rooms up while they sleep. They are as intelligent as your average human but some planar races are known to make slaves of them. They abhore this kind of treatment and they are quick to flee or run away from abusers which they more often than not do. Though more often than not, they often surround themselves with someone they consider a true friend to their kind and whole colony's are known to appear in places where a single individual shows great care and affection for them. Upon reaching adulthood, a Qoipli body is about 1 foot long with a 1-foot tail, and weighs about 7 pounds. Category:Class